


We got friendly down in the sand

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Beach Sex, Confessions, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, THEY'RE RELAXING AND TAKING A BREAK, but not really they're like....tipsy., well not really they fuck in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: "idk if you're still doing nsfw prompts but like. silver just straight up walking naked into the sea a la luke arnold in that one video and flint nearly has a stroke"





	We got friendly down in the sand

They’re alone, for once.

It’s the middle of the night, which could explain why they’re alone, and they’re laying drunk on a beach under bright moonlight whispering stupid secrets to each other.

“One time,” Flint says, before giggling.  _Giggling_ , that’s how far gone he is. “One time, when I was perhaps 15 or 16, a friend and I-we snuck into the galley and-and we glued down all the cutlery. Glued it right to the wall and cook was so mad we didn’t eat anything but hardtack for a whole week.”

Silver turns onto his side and studies how young Flint looks when he smiles, worry lines replaced with laughter. His hair is still short and wispy, but it’s growing longer, curling softly in the humidity.  
  
“I went swimming naked right past a convent once,” Silver says, propping his head up on his hand. “Nearly sent the Mother Superior to an early grave.”

“Bullshit,” Flint says, flipping over on his stomach to look at Silver.

“It’s the truth!” Silver squawks. “I’d never lie about such a thing.”

By that, he means it’s got at least one piece of truth to it. Flint just doesn’t know if it’s the convent, the act, or Silver himself that doesn’t belong in the story.

“I’ll demonstrate!’ Silver says, sitting up. He struggles to get up for a moment, unsteady on his crutch in the dark, and then stands and starts tugging his shirt up over his head.

“What are you doing?” Flint squawks, sitting up. “You can’t just strip on the beach!”

“I can, and I will,” Silver says, tossing his shirt in Flint’s face. “Hold this.”

By the time Flint manages to yank the shirt off his face, Silver has managed to get out of his trousers and is now walking stark ass naked towards the water.

“Silver!” Flint shouts, getting up and managing not to stumble. “Silver you can’t-”

“I can!” Silver says, and Flint curses at how fast Silver is able to move. Throws his own shirt off as he sprints down the beach.

“You can’t’ take your crutch in the water!” he bellows, speeding up just in time for Silver to toss his crutch and stumble into the water. 

Silver laughs when he hits the water and his arms, powerful from fighting and walking, slice through the dark water and take him into the waves. Flint stops and stares, water lapping at his toes. Silver is only visible by moonlight on his skin, marble white against the dark sea.

“Come in,” Silver calls out, turning to face Flint. “The water’s warm!”

Flint shakes his head, but the rum still has him feeling soft, like he’s got sand shifting through his veins. He steps further into the water, only stopping when the water drags on the cloth of his pants. He sighs, knowing that usually he wouldn’t do this, but fuck if it hasn’t been a long time since he’s gone for a swim just for the hell of it. He strips his pants off and tosses them onto dry sand before marching back into the water.

“Captain!” Silver trills, paddling by, splashing Flint as he does.

“You’re a shit,” Flint says, but it lacks the usual annoyance behind it at the sight of Silver smiling, moving swiftly through the water without any sign of pain.

“A good shit. The finest shit gold can buy.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Neither does you being naked in the water. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you less than fully clothed Captain.”

Silver swims up to him and stands, putting a hand on Flint’s shoulder for balance. He leans in to squint at Flint’s face, but Flint is distracted by the heat of his hand on his ocean-cooled skin.

“Are you drunk? Is that why you stripped? You know, it’s dangerous to follow the lead of others when you’ve been drinking.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Flint grouses, crossing his arms. “Have you ever considered that perhaps I wanted to swim unhindered by clothes?”

“Not one bit, since you swim just fine with them on. i think you’re out here to show off.”

“Oh? And show off what exactly?” Flint asks, though he’s seen Silver eyeing his shoulders since he pulled out a bottle of rum that was better quality than the usual swill they kept on the ship.

“These,” Silver says, patting Flint’s shoulders. “And these.”

He squeezes one of Flint’s pecs and laughs when Flint yelps and swats at his hand.

“And definitely these,” Silver says, hands sliding down Flint’s water-slick body to rest on his thighs beneath the surface of the water. “Which I hope are okay to touch?”

“By all means,” Flint says, voice hoarse. Silver grins, and Flint can see that his eyes are still clear, meaning his behavior has all been a show. “Since it’s become apparent that you lured me out here for such lecherous purposes.”

“Did I?” Silver asks, leaning close again. His hair sticks in dark whorls against his shoulders and throat and Flint traces the curve of a curl against his pulse, making Silver shiver.

“Mm,” Flint hums, meeting Silver’s gaze. “I believe you did. It worked.”

“Good,” Silver breathes, gripping Flint’s thighs. Flint gasps and Silver leans forward to swallow the noise with a deep, wet kiss that leaves them both trembling.

He goes to draw back for a moment, but Flint tugs at him until they’re flush from chest to hips and cups his face, leaning down to kiss him again. Silver melts into the kiss, even as Flint worries his bottom lip with his teeth. He tastes the faintest bit of copper when his lip starts to bleed, and then Flint is licking it away with a hot swipe of his tongue.

“Always blood with you,” Silver mutters, turning away and pressing his nose to Flint’s cheek. “Perhaps you are indeed the offspring of a nereid and a shark as the men say.”

“Perhaps,” Flint says, looping an arm around Silver’s waist and drawing back to look down at him. He smiles, teeth white in the moonlight.

Silver frowns, rubbing at the wispy hair now plastered flat against Flint’s skull.

“I bet it would be the loveliest red if it was longer,” Silver sighs, even as he smiles when Flint leans into his touch. “And much easier for me to pull.”

Flint shakes his head before sinking one of his own hands into Silver’s damp hair and winding the ink black strands around his fingers. Pulls until Silver’s throat is bared to him.

“Not as easy as yours, but I wouldn’t mind if you did,” he says before leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to the hollow of Silver’s throat. Flicks his tongue out to taste the salt on his skin before kissing his way back to Silver’s mouth, and licks inside that too. 

“Touch me,” Silver begs, pressing against him. “Please.”

Flint obliges, because Silver takes his hand and kisses his palm before pulling it beneath the water.

“Hard even in the water,” Flint muses, hand closing around Silver’s cock. “And pissed drunk. Impressive.”

“I’m not pissed drunk,” Silver huffs, arching into Flint’s touch. “I’m slightly tipsy. And you’re warm,  _god_ , come closer.”

He pulls at Flint until their hips are flush again and he cants his hips up until their cocks are sliding against each other in the water, unfortunately separated by Flint’s hand.

“You’re hard too!” Silver accuses, pointing at him and Flint can’t help but feel a bit of annoyed fondness for how his eyes squint. “What are you waiting for, take both of us in your hand!”

“Me? Why am I doing all the work?”

“Because you can stand without having to hold onto someone.”

“Fair enough,” Flint says, before doing as Silver demands, as always. They both moan, and Silver buries his head against Flint’s throat.

“You’re so  _warm_ ,” Silver gasps, thrusting up against the slow, easy pace of Flint’s hand. “How are you so warm?”

“I come from a cold climate,” Flint says, biting off a groan when Silver digs his nails into his thighs. Twists his wrist in retaliation and earns himself a sharp bite to the thin skin over his collarbone.

“British,” Silver huffs, and Flint shudders at the heat of his breath against his throat. “It’s a wonder you don’t burst into flames in the sun down here.”

Flint doesn’t answer, just tilts his chin down and nudges at Silver with his nose. Kisses his jaw, the corner of his mouth, his lips, slow and sweet and longing. Strokes them both with the rhythm of the waves and he thinks he could stay here forever, suspended between Silver and the moon.

“Flint,” Silver gasps, a hand coming up from the water to clutch at his back. Flint flicks his thumb over the head of Silver’s cock just as he takes his lip between his teeth again and Silver comes with a shout. It echoes across the empty water, and then they’re left in silence broken only by Silver’s rasping breath.

“Come here,” Silver says, as though they’re not pressed so close it’s a wonder Flint could get a hand between them at all. But he goes, following Silver into the water until it almost reaches their ribs.

“Hold still,” Silver says, throwing an arm around Flint. Then he pushes off the soft sea floor and wraps his thighs around Flint’s waist. 

Flint’s arms automatically come up to wrap around him, and Silver smiles. Shifts until Flint’s cock is slotted in the soft, warm jut of his hip and thigh. Uses his arms, thick with fighting muscle, to slide up and down in a rhythm that’s just enough to drive Flint mad.

“Silver,” he begs, gripping at him like he’s afraid Silver will vanish before he can finish.

“Come on,” Silver says, tightening his legs around Flint and leaning back. 

Flint fucks up against his warm skin in earnest, the drag of skin under the water intoxicating and smooth. He almost can’t bear the sensation paired with the squeeze of Silver’s thighs around his waist, but it’s Silver’s breathy little moans, as if he’s still aroused, that send him over the edge. He comes with a stuttering gasp, and buries his face in Silver’s shoulder.

“You blush when you come,” Silver murmurs, carding his fingers through Flint’s short hair. “I can feel it, all hot against me. Do you turn pink? Or red to match your hair?”

Flint lets go and can only feel a little guilty on top of being immensely satisfied at the yelp that Silver lets out before falling back into the water with a splash. He pops up a moment later, hair over his face like seaweed, and Flint laughs. Silver parts his hair and glares up at him.

“See if I ever touch your cock again,” he mutters. Flint comes over and pulls Silver close again, brushing his hair away from his face.

“I think I can convince you,” Flint hums, leaning down for a kiss. 

Silver lets him, just before reaching up to twist Flint’s nipple. Flint yelps and nearly topples over.

“There,” Silver says with a smirk. “We’re even.”

Flint never should have bought that rum.


End file.
